fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Doc Scratch (Destroy the Godmodder)
Doc Scratch is a minion of the Conflict, originating from Universe A, the Homestuck Multiverse. Initially working for his master, L }rd English, Scratch ultimately fell in with the mysterious Employer. Powers and Statistics Tier: At least 2-C, likely 2-A | 2-A Powers and Abilities: |-|First Guardian= Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Cosmic Awareness, Flight, Self-Sustenance (Types 1, 2, and 3), Death Manipulation (His Deudly Magnum instantly kills any target with a single shot), Energy Manipulation, Explosion Manipulation, Size Manipulation, Spatial Manipulation, Time Manipulation (He can greatly slow time), Dimensional Travel, Intangibility (Spatial), Portal Creation, Power Nullification (Stripped an entity of their temporal powers), Teleportation, Time Travel, Immortality (Type 1), Resistance to Absolute Zero (Survived having the temperature drop to Absolute Zero around him), Mind Manipulation, Spatial Manipulation (He can move through the Void, in which time and space don't function normally, without issue), and Time Manipulation (His resistances should be comparable to Build's, who moved through Split's time loops without issue, and he can move through the Void without a problem) |-|Psi-Godmodder= All previous abilities to greater extents, Reality Warping (Godmodding is the power to manipulate reality to do essentially anything the user desires, such as learning new skills on the fly whenever needed), Conceptual Manipulation (Type 3; he can alter and create various abstract concepts, applying abstract curses with varying effects to the battlefield and manipulating the OP Scale), Information Manipulation (He can easily control and rewrite coding, which composes everything in the Minecraft universe, down to even particles themselves), Law Manipulation, Mathematics Manipulation (Rolled an insignificant amount of damage down to nothing), Mind Manipulation, Size Manipulation (Reduced The Godmodder to the size of a pebble), Spatial Manipulation (As a Godmodder, he can control the fabric of space with ease), Technology Manipulation (He can easily create extremely advanced technology, alter its structure, and take control of very advanced technological beings, such as an entire army of Reapers), Time Manipulation (As a Godmodder, he can control the flow of time with ease, accelerating, rolling back, and stopping it at will. He once rolled back a millennia long staring contest), BFR (He can ban others), Dimensional Travel, Power Nullification (Any ability that does harm him will not work a second time thanks to the Curse of Repetition, preventing them from being used again. He also truly killed the Descendants, sending them to Limbo, the afterlife), Precognition (Godmodders can react to attacks before they even happen and can perfectly anticipate every attack that will be used against them), Summoning (He can summon a wide variety of entities and weapons to protect himself), Acausality (Type 3; he has infinite alternate accounts, and if one is banned or even IP banned, he'll just come back on another), on top of many other powers (As he is at the top of the Godmodding Scale, he should be capable of doing anything a lesser Godmodder can), Higher-Dimensional Manipulation with the Fez (He can control the fourth spatial dimension and can also travel into it to protect himself) |-|w/ Update Terminal= Plot Manipulation (He can control the Narrative, dictating how the story develops and barring any plot developments he doesn't like) |-|w/ Felt Arm= Time Manipulation and Travel, BFR (With Cans' powers, he can punch people into other time periods), Duplication, Supernatural Luck (Clover's extreme luck prevents anything bad from happening to him) Attack Potency: At least Low Multiverse level, likely Multiverse level+ (He's superior to both Build and Split, who were capable of dealing significant damage to the Godmodder and contributed greatly to the final fights of DTG2) | Multiverse level+ (Now far superior to the Godmodder thanks to his new position, and should be comparable to the original Psi-Godmodder, who stated that Chuck Norris' power rivaled his own. As a result, he should be in the same range of power as the Anti-Chuck Norris Turret). Speed: FTL (Comparable to TwinBuilder, who launched a billion punches in the blink of an eye), likely Massively FTL+ (Should be somewhat comparable to the Employer, who traveled through the Void fast enough to clear universes in seconds, and faster than ordinary godmodders. He also slapped PitTheAngel to the Alpha Centauri system). Lifting Strength: At least Stellar (Superior to any individual anti-godmodder, many of whom threw the Sun, pulsars, and neutron stars at the Godmodder and his summons). Striking Strength: At least Low Multiversal, likely Multiversal+ | Multiversal+ Durability: At least Low Multiverse level, likely Multiverse level+ | Multiverse level+ (Virtually impervious to all forms of attack). Stamina: High. Range: Multiversal, possibly Multiversal+. Standard Equipment: * Deudly Magnum: Scratch's stark white revolver, which, rather than bullets, fires cueballs. It has the power to kill anything with a single shot, even Scratch himself, or L }rd English. |-|Green Sun= * Oblivion's Guardian: A stark white sword wielded by Build, and eventually by Scratch himself. Its pommel is a cueball, and it grants its wielder control over time, on top of allowing them to teleport and manipulate wormholes. It can also change through several "modes", shifting its form, such as to a chainsaw, railgun, and a double-bladed lightsaber. |-|Red Sun= * Felt Arm: An arm granted to Scratch to replace his lost one. It grants him all the powers of the Felt, allowing him to switch between one at a time for his own use. It can also transform into any weapon Scratch needs. ** #1: Itchy: With Itchy's powers, Scratch can slow down everything else in relation to himself, making him appear to be moving at extremely fast speeds. ** #2: Doze: With Doze's powers, Scratch can slow down time, but only for himself. This makes it easy for him to withstand attacks, acting as if they didn't hit him at all. ** #3: Trace: With Trace's powers, Scratch can see the Past Trails of others, highlighting everywhere they've been, and he can interact with them, attacking opponents from the future and forcing their attacks to miss. ** #4: Clover: With Clover's powers, Scratch gains ridiculously good luck, preventing anything bad from happening to him. This would make weapons jam, for example. ** #5: Fin: With Fin's powers, Scratch can see the Future Trails of others, highlighting everywhere they will be, and he can interact with them, attacking opponents from the past and forcing their attacks to miss. ** #6: Die: With Die's powers, Scratch gains a voodoo doll with several pins in it. By removing a person's corresponding pin, he will travel to a timeline in which that person is dead. ** #7: Crowbar: With Crowbar's powers, Scratch gains his namesake crowbar, which can disable the effects of any Juju or similar artifact on contact. ** #9: Stitch: With Stitch's powers, Scratch gains access to a number of effigies made in the image of his opponents, and he can attack these effigies to harm the originals. ** #10: Sawsbuck: With Sawsbuck's powers, Scratch will travel through time and reappear in another era whenever he is hit and harmed, taking his attacker with him. ** #11: Matchsticks: With Matchstick's powers, Scratch can set fires from which another version of himself, with all his powers, will appear to aid him. He can use fires as a medium to travel through time, in essence. ** #12: Eggs: With Eggs' powers, the worst of all, Scratch can travel through time using an egg timer. Acting with no care as to temporal stability, he can use this over and over again to make an immense army of himself. ** #13: Biscuits: With Biscuit's powers, Scratch gains a resilient oven with immense storage pace that can be used as a hideaway, or to increase the amount of temporal clones created through Eggs' powers. ** #14: Quarters: With Quarters' powers, Scratch gets a massive minigun of incredible power, and also the power to summon other members of the Felt through specific coins, switching his location with them. ** #15: Cans: With Cans' powers, Scratch can hit opponents with enough force to send them to another period in time, into another calendar year, or out of the canon of Destroy the Godmodder entirely. |-|Psi-Scratch= * Ancestral Artifacts: Scratch ascended to his position as the Psi-Godmodder by collecting all of these; the Ancestral Bone, Eye, Flesh, Gunpowder, and Silk. He will lose his power bit by bit as they are destroyed, eventually losing all of it. * Disc of Mojang: A Void Artifact of immense power, which allows Scratch to do anything, but just once. This is also essential to his ascension to become the Psi-Godmodder, and must be destroyed to defeat him. * The Fez: One of the Void Artifacts, which, when worn, allows Scratch to view and interact with the dimension one higher than his own; in this case, the fourth spatial dimension. Intelligence: Nigh-Omniscient. As a First Guardian, Scratch knows virtually everything and his knowledge is limited only by several blank spots. Weaknesses: Scratch seeks death. As the Psi-Godmodder, he can be stripped of his powers slowly by destroying each of the artifacts he draws his power from Key: Base | Psi-Scratch Abilities Combat Operandi: A more powerful form of special attack. * Chemotherapy: Scratch combines his Deudly Magnum with Oblivion's Guardian, which transforms into a rifle. The ensuing shot causes an explosion of light visible from nearly every universe in reality. It leaves behind a lingering energy that repels opponents and threatens to erase their very existence, all while staving off destruction. * Cueball Blues: Scratch takes out his Deudly Magnum and loads it with a single cueball, and then teleports, making sure to fire a single shot with perfect accuracy through all of his targets at once. Godmodding: The power to manipulate reality to render one's self an invulnerable being capable of nullifying any attack and retaliating with brutal force. It was developed in the universe of Minecraft by the first Godmodder, known only as the Psi-Godmodder. Scratch ascended to the same position after he collected all the Ancestral Artifacts, gaining the same immense scale of power. As a Godmodder, he has control over reality and can bend it to his will, easily controlling space and time in his favor. He can master new abilities on the fly whenever needed, perfectly anticipate and counter any incoming attack, and retaliate with ridiculously overpowered attacks of his own devising. While he may have a low HP total compared to other entities, Scratch's defensive capabilities are absurd, allowing him to counter or simply tank the vast majority of attacks. Even those that slip through his defenses won't deal much damage, making any battle against him a long and agonizing grind. When he reaches the end of his rope, his defensive abilities will reach their peak, making harming him nearly impossible even when compared to before. Because of his absolutely broken powers, the only beings who can really put up a fight against him are other Godmodders, but none of them are at his own level of power, a scale of power that can only be reached by killing him and taking his place. * Altgeddon: Rather than simply one account, Scratch has literally infinite alternate accounts. Whenever one is banned or deleted, Scratch can simply appear on another without any issue at all. * Brainwashing: Scratch can instantly take control of any entity summoned to fight him, typically doing so when he is low on cannon fodder or when an opponent summons an entity without properly charging. At its strongest, this allowed the Godmodder to take control of an army that included 10^50 ATATs, instanty and casually. * Console Mastery: Scratch can access and utilize admin-level console commands on any server and universe he enters regardless of his actual standing, allowing him to ban and kill users without issue. Combined with his already impressive powers of reality warping, this allows Scratch to do essentially anything he desires, such as perpetual flight and summoning any item he needs. * Curses: Scratch has control over the abstract concepts known as curses, which he can create and apply to any battlefield as he pleases. While his curses impede all his opponents, Scratch is unaffected. ** The Curse of Anti-Charging (§): This curse prevents beings of all factions from charging up and using new attacks, cancelling any charged abilities that were already being used. ** The Curse of Anti-Entities (ö): A curse that prevents Scratch's opponents from summoning any new entities, killing those they already have on the field in the process. Typically used for the final stages of a battle, as the situation intensifies. ** The Curse of the OP Scale (º): A curse that allows Scratch to control the OP Scale in his favor. The OP Scale is an abstract object that measures the power of all attacks and all beings, and rolls back any that exceeds certain parameters, causing them to fail, be drastically weakened, or, in the case of certain unfortunate beings, be instantly killed. Scratch's power is as high on the scale as it can be without rolling over. ** The Curse of Repetitiveness (™): This curse prevents any attack that harms Scratch from harming him a second time, and also disables any attack deemed "unoriginal", such as attempts to ban or nuke him. It also makes it so that any summoned entity will become weaker and weaker the more it is summoned, eventually to the point that the curse simply kills them instantly. ** The Curse of Trials (Ξ): A curse used only when Scratch is at the end of his rope and near defeat. Using his power, he sets up a series of trials and becomes essentially invulnerable. He can only be harmed, and eventually defeated, by the completion of each trial, one by one. Each trial is its own complex and daunting quest, and they grow in difficulty over time. ** The Curse of Vulnerability (ø): A curse that forces health bars onto invulnerable beings, such as DTG's players, making it so that they can be truly harmed and killed by Scratch and his forces. This is typically used for the final stages of a battle. Category:Characters Category:Promestein's Pages Category:Destroy the Godmodder Category:Homestuck Category:Minecraft Category:Acausal Characters Category:Antagonists Category:BFR Users Category:Concept Users Category:Cosmic Awareness Users Category:Curse Users Category:Death Users Category:Dimension Users Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Energy Users Category:Evil Characters Category:Explosion Users Category:Flight Users Category:Gun Users Category:Immortals Category:Information Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Law Users Category:Male Characters Category:Mathematics Users Category:Matter Users Category:Mind Users Category:Omniscient Characters Category:Plot Users Category:Portal Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Precognition Users Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Reality Warpers Category:Roleplay Characters Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Size Users Category:Space Users Category:Summoners Category:Sword Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Time Travelers Category:Time Users Category:Villains Category:Tier 2